Shadowed Dawn
by Stormwind of FallenClan
Summary: Dawnpaw is just an ordinary apprentice, or IS she? Not knowing of her past, what surprises will she encounter. Enclosed in a happy, exotic life, little does she know the strong dangers that hold her captive in the apprentices' den. Destines swap her dignity out with fear, what will Dawnpaw do? Rated T, because Warrior books are. Mah second story, I deleted my first. xD R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A blue-gray she-cat glanced around the clearing, hoping a certain she-cat would notice her concern. "This was _not_ a good idea. How many prophecies will we have? At the moment, _this_ one will be most stressful," She meowed to the group.

A golden tom looked at her, hope in his eyes. "Bluestar, you're always troubled with our prophecies," He said.

"I don't care! In the old forest we hardly _had_ prophecies." Bluestar protested, standing to show her defense.

A gray she-cat stepped between them. "Both of you stupid mouse-brains shut up! Prophecies come in nearly every season. You're the one to talk Lionheart." She snapped. The golden tom stepped forward.

"I _chose_ to be a part of this. Let's get on with it." Lionheart replied calmly.

The gray she-cat dipped her head. "Okay," She glanced at Bluestar. "Spottedleaf has recovered this prophecy. And Silverpelt has told us that the prophecy will include a young she-cat, not even fit for training yet,"

"An _abandoned_ kit," Someone said from behind them.

Bluestar turned around. "Silverpelt," She gasped. The she-cat nodded.

"Yes, I have come to help with this prophecy. It is as old as I am. It never came, until Yellowfang and I dug it up, while searching Russetfur's past." Silverpelt meowed.

Yellowfang shook her pelt. "Yes, now shall we send the prophecy to Bramblestar?" She asked. Bluestar nodded.

"Sure, let's do it."

* * *

**Sorry my prologue is terribly short. Dx I kinda got lost on it, so if someone would like to help me make it longer, I'd appreciate it and give you credit! Just PM unless you think it's fine the way it is. **

**So, how about a review for a chapter? Chapter One is an exception, but Two will have to mean two reviews from you people out there reading my story. So yah, yah, just...like, read em', and stuff...this A/N is going nowhere, okay **

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTA!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

A golden brown she-cat bounded into the clearing towards her leader. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Cloudtail said I'm training well! He said I'm a good hunter!" She exclaimed in excitement. Her leader glanced at her.

"Just a second Dawnpaw, I'm kind of busy," Bramblestar meowed. The she-cat's tail drooped in disappointment.

Dawnpaw clenched her teeth. When Bramblestar was done talking to Hazeltail, he turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Dawnpaw stomped her paw on the ground. "You're _always_ busy," She complained. "Don't you ever have time to talk to me?" She meowed.

Bramblestar looked her in the eyes. "I'm leader, what do you expect?" He meowed. Dawnpaw sighed.

"All I'm saying is that you should have more time for me as a father." She meowed.

Bramblestar nodded. "I know, I promise I'll make more time, but I'm the leader, and I have duties. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check up on Cloverpaw's training," He meowed, padding away towards Mousewhisker, Cloverpaw's mentor.

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes, and padded into Jayfeather's den. The blind tom paid no attention to her as usual. Dawnpaw poked Jayfeather with her paw. He continued to sort herbs.

"Jayfeather I need to talk to you," She meowed. The medicine cat ignored her. After what it felt like forever, Dawnpaw took a leaf and chewed it.

Jayfeather quickly reacted. "Hey, stop!" He snapped, hitting Dawnpaw's muzzle with his paw. Dawnpaw spat out the chewed leaf, glaring at Jayfeather.

"Maybe you should've _listened_ to me!" Dawnpaw meowed, angrily.

Jayfeather growled under his breath. "That was borage leaf! I need that! Go wash that taste off of your mouth and find me more!" He replied with a snarl.

Dawnpaw closed her eyes, her patience coming in. "No," She said.

"You ate one, now get me more!" Jayfeather said, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

Dawnpaw shrugged. "You were ignoring me. Maybe I should ignore you…"

"Fine, what do you want?" He snapped.

Dawnpaw glanced at him, getting serious. "I had a dream," She began. Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes.

"That's great, everyone has dreams," He mumbled.

Dawnpaw sighed, her patience getting along well. "No, there was a brown tom, with scary looking eyes. He had _huge_ claws, and he looked like he was going to attack me," She meowed. Bumblestripe padded in, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Jayfeather, Dovewing got a thorn stuck in her pad," He meowed. Jayfeather nodded.

"Okay. Go away," He said.

Bumblestripe stood at the entrance. "She has a _thorn_ in her _pad_. Do something!" He said. Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes.

"Okay, I got it, now go away," He meowed.

Bumblestripe bounded away. "Useless!" He growled on his way out.

"You too," Jayfeather said to Dawnpaw.

She blinked in confusion. "What? I'm trying to tell you something!" She protested. Jayfeather nodded.

"Yeah, you said _something_ already. Now go away or I'll tell Briarlight to get the fleas out of your pelt," He snapped.

Dawnpaw's jaw dropped. "I do _not_ have _fleas_ in my pelt," She cut herself off as she realized her was bluffing. "Fine, you don't need to know," She meowed sarcastically, storming out of Jayfeather's den. Dawnpaw settled in her nest letting her eyes close as she welcomed sleep into her mind.

The air was a chill, and Dawnpaw fluffed out her fur to keep herself warm. It was dark, and she was in the same place as her dream from the previous day. The only light she saw was a blue glowing light. A cold breeze blew and Dawnpaw slowly padded towards the light.

She screeched as she felt her paw start to sting. _It must be a thorn or a sharp rock…_ She thought. Dawnpaw quickly sent a lick onto her pad, and continued to go to the light. She padded to the light, and there was a huge glowing stone, sitting in a cave. Dawnpaw felt confused.

"I've never seen this place before," She thought. The same brown tom from her dream before slowly stepped out of the shadows, startling her.

Dawnpaw leaped, bumping right into the glowing stone. Her shoulder ached because of her sudden ram into the huge rock.

"This place is ancient," The dark brown tom meowed.

Dawnpaw glanced at him. "Who are you and _why_ are in my dreams?" She snapped, wanting to know his excuse.

The tom didn't reply. Instead, he unsheathed his claws, and dragged them down the stone. Dawnpaw quickly pushed him out of the way.

"What are you _doing_? You said this place is _ancient_, so _why_ are you destroying it?" She asked.

The tom glanced at her. "This is the Moonstone, in the old forest," He meowed. Dawnpaw shook her head.

"What _old_ forest?" She asked, wanting to know more.

The brown tom looked at her. "There was a forest before the lake. But Twolegs destroyed it. So many cats died…but I wasn't alive for it." He meowed. Dawnpaw's eyes widened.

"Y-you're dead?" She asked. The tom nodded.

"Yes," He meowed. Dawnpaw looked at him, with so many questions, but his sad gaze made her keep her mouth shut.

_I have so many questions. I'll have to talk to Jayfeather or someone…_ She thought. The light in the stone suddenly went out, and Dawnpaw was scared by the sudden flash of black.

"Hello?" She asked quietly.

There was a low growl.

Dawnpaw screeched, waking up in the process. She was panting, breathing hard, her heart beating twice its usual rate.

"I don't want to go to sleep again," She whimpered to herself, her fur still cold from the chill of her dream. Dawnpaw noticed her pad was still stinging. She looked at it, and it was bleeding. Dawnpaw froze, as she realized she thought in her _dream_ it was stinging, and in real life…

She stopped moving, all theories flooding her mind with caution. Could be what she was thinking?

"Oh no…" She whispered, watching blood flow out of the cut.

* * *

**Ooh lala I ****_love_**** cliffhangers. What do ya think so far? I NEED FEEDBACK! Okay, some questions for ya...**

**Who do you think the tom was? If you think it's Tigerstar, then NO, to the max. The first person to get it right gets a waffle! *holds up a plate of waffles* Yah, just for you! Think about it! :D**

**Another question, why would Brambleclaw treat Dawnpaw like a daughter? If you're confused with this one, take a close look in the prologue. Not that there's much to see...but Yah! Look in the prologue and you'll get a clue. NO PUTTING OBVIOUS ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS! RAWR! I'M A KITTY STUCK IN CAPS LOCK!**

**Okay, I swear I almost broke that button, Okay, REWVIEW FOR NeXT CHAPTA! And answer the questions if you want a waffle! **

**BYEE!**

**Stormwind out. RAWR!**


End file.
